Federation Constitution Class (Alternate Reality)
Name: Constitution Craft: United Federation of Planets Constitution-Class Heavy Cruiser Type: cruiser Scale: capital Length: 762 x 335.28 x 190.5 meters Starship Size: 8 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 3D Crew: 1,100; Skeleton: 110/+10 Passengers: 325 Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 4.25 / 5.001 / 5.8 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+1 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 5D+2 Shields: 1D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Weapons *[[Star Trek Starship Beam Weapons#Phasers|'12 Type VII Phaser Cannons']] : Fire Arc: forward turrets: 6 ventral, 6 dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 2D+2 *'4 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 2 aft, but are self guided Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-15/50/175 Ammunition: 120 Type I Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 3D *'2 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Hanger Deck Location: Hanger Deck Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Decks: 23 *Escape Pods: 185 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2253 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 1 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 2 :*Range: 13,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 2 :*Range: 26,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 16 *Probes: 60 Description: The Constitution-class was a type of starship operated by the Federation Starfleet as a heavy cruiser and flagship in the 2250s of the alternate reality created by the temporal displacement of the Narada. One notable member of the class was the USS Enterprise, which launched in 2258. Specifications The class featured a saucer section connected by a neck on the rear of the saucer which ran down into the vessel's engineering hull. The primary hull contained the bridge on A-deck, officer and crew quarters on D and E-decks, a personnel transporter room on F-deck, and sickbay on G-deck. The saucer section was also fitted with six phaser battery placements, three dorsal and three ventral, with two batteries at each placement. The saucer section could also be separated in emergencies. (TOS website: Experience The Enterprise; TOS movie: Star Trek; TOS - I, Enterprise! comic: "I, Enterprise!, Part 1") The secondary hull housed the ships' engineering facilities, with primary engineering control on N and O-decks, including the vessels' matter-antimatter injection mix warp core, which powered the vessels' warp drive and phasers. At the fore of the secondary hull was the class' navigational deflector, above which were twin type 4 photon torpedo launch tubes. R-deck included the ships' cargo bay and hangar bay, which could house sixteen shuttlecraft. The secondary hull also featured the classes pylons, connecting to twin model FWG-1 warp nacelles. (TOS website: Experience The Enterprise) Like its contemporaries, the Arbiter-class, Defender-class, Guardian-class, and Interceptor-class, the Constitution-class could, in addition to its standard systems, be armed with quantum torpedoes, and the ability to temporal shift. (TOS video game: D-A-C) History The Constitution-class was designed by W. Matt Jefferies. Construction of the USS Enterprise was conducted at the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa on Earth, and was well underway by 2255. The Enterprise was also built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards, and had been launched into space by 2258. Her maiden voyage took place in that year, prematurely due to her being called into action in response to the Narada's attack on Vulcan. (TOS website: Experience The Enterprise; TOS movie & novelization: Star Trek) In the 2250s members of the Constitution-class were part of the Starfleet force that battled starships of the Romulan Star Empire. (TOS video game: D-A-C) Source: *Memory Alpha: Constitution class (alternate reality) *Memory Beta: Constitution class (alternate reality) *thedemonapostle